


merry for tomorrow

by pomegrenadier



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (WE'RE GETTING THERE MAYBE), Alcohol, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hawkmoon lore tab fic yeeeeeee, Highly Incorrect Emotional Reactions to Canonical Character Perma-Death, Introspection, Post-Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Referenced Temporary But Highly Upsetting Character Death, not quite identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrenadier/pseuds/pomegrenadier
Summary: Nova-2 has a drink with Crow and a talk with Glint.
Relationships: Glint (Destiny) & Guardian (Destiny), Guardian (Destiny) & The Crow (Destiny), The Crow (Destiny) & Glint (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	merry for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> [vague whining about diegetic vs. non-diegetic access to plot-crucial information and ludonarrative weirdness and blank-slate protagonists and the fourth wall in destiny 2]
> 
> [petulant gargling about the crow tag on ao3 being schlooped into the uldren sov tag]
> 
> anyway hawkmoon good. pew pew.

"You never got that drink with the other Warlock, but ..." Nova hefts the bottle, tilts its head to one side. "I may have bribed Devrim for the good stuff. If you want, I mean."

Crow stares at it for a moment, something warm curling under his sternum. "I think I'd like that," he says.

Nova bounces up on its toes—its blank faceplate isn't exactly suited to expressions, but that doesn't mean it isn't _expressive_ —and practically skips over to the firepit, igniting the waiting kindling with an easy flick of the wrist and a flare of Solar energy.

Crow joins it by the fire, and takes the offered wine.

* * *

Crow has fallen asleep with his head on Nova's shoulder, heavy and warm. It's leaning back against a convenient log, one arm around him, the other resting on its drawn-up knee.

The fire's burning low, and the stars are bright and cold, and the woods are calm.

"Did you kill Uldren?" Glint asks, floating low to the ground.

"No," Nova says quietly. "I hesitated. Petra didn't."

"Why did you hesitate? He killed your friend."

'Friend' is a strong word for what Cayde-6 was to Nova-2. It didn't dislike him or anything, it just ... they weren't close. Cayde was fun to be around, sometimes, but he was—loud. And he was usually busy with the rest of the Vanguard, and Nova was usually busy with patrols and strike missions, and ...

And then he died, and Ikora and Zavala were shattered by the loss, and Nova was more upset that _they_ were upset than that Cayde was dead. And even then ... it was even _more_ upset by the tactical clusterfuck that led to his final death.

Sometimes it wonders if there's something wrong with it, for thinking like that. For standing at a remove from all the communal grief, for letting the Vanguard believe it was filled with cold rage rather than not feeling much of anything.

Ghost mourned. Ghost knew Cayde-6 long before he found Nova. Nova doesn't want to think about that.

It says, carefully, "I wanted to know what actually happened. Why he did what he did. What his plan really was. I didn't want revenge, I wanted answers." Nova sighs. "And I guess we found them, eventually, but we could've had them months earlier if she'd waited five damn minutes."

"... You're a very Warlocky Warlock," says Glint.

It tries to stifle a laugh; Crow stirs slightly, then settles again.

Glint drifts upward, to the level of Crow's peaceful face, then tilts his eye downward. "You almost told him, earlier. I keep wondering if maybe I should, but ... I worry that if I do he'll never forgive himself."

"He deserves to know," says Nova. "Not because any of it is his fault—he's not Uldren. But because people will keep making it his problem. Hurting him for it."

"People have killed him for it," Glint says miserably. "I couldn't ... there was this Titan. She ... it was a bad death. Slow. I couldn't heal him. She was _right there._ She stuck around to watch him die, and then she left, and I had to wait another hour to make sure she was really gone in case she tried to ..." He shakes himself, looks back at Nova. "I never want to see that happen again."

It points its faceplate directly at the little Ghost. "I won't let it."

Glint's shell twitches. Then he says, "We should tell him. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Nova echoes, and Glint dematerializes in a flash of soft white light, and Crow snores softly into Nova's shoulder.

It carefully rests its head against his.

The only real friend it's ever had is Ghost, but—it wants to count Glint and Crow as friends, too. It wants this, red embers and bright stars and Crow happy and safe and sleeping. It wants this so badly that the wanting aches, deep in its chest.

* * *

(Savathûn watches, and Savathûn remembers wanting, and Savathûn does not want to remember.)


End file.
